minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Fair Game
Introduction Oh hi, I am an anonymous player. I am not telling you my Minecraft name. I can at least tell you this story though. I don't know if this will happen again. Chapter 1: OMG, is that a bot? I joined a random server but by some coincidence, 2 of my Minecraft friends were here. 24KARATguyKrep and Techfinder. The chat in this server is sometimes toxic. Here is how the chat went. Me: Hi. 24KARATguyKrep: Ayy! Techfinder: I like Minecraft to much Server: Dragonbot has joined the game. Dragonbot: You like Minecraft? You like PvP? Well, we have a server for that. PvPcraft!! PvP here, PvP there, PvP everywhere! Check the website for more details. 24KARATguyKrep: OMG, is that a bot? Me: ikr VelcroW (Admin): /kick Dragonbot Me: I watched the news. Very minor things happened. Techfinder: me too 24KARATguyKrep: I didn't. What was one thing? Techfinder: there is a mc hacker who got arrested. Oh well he was put in a secure prison for damages 24KARATguyKrep: "for damages" Guys, he said that. There could be a chance he can escape, or if he already did. Server: Buggy has joined the 24KARATguyKrep: Ignore the missing word, the server is still in late alpha. There is a thing called school and he doesn't know how to code well. He may be a kid, but let him do his stuff. Me: k Chapter 2: Match starting soon... Don't you hate it when someone says they're gonna report you because you win? At least calling people a noob is better. :I If I were the server owner or at least an Admin, I would tell them to take a break. Expect me to halt on the chat box at least once. Techfinder: Letss play pvp Also the hacker escaped jail Me: Ooh, we gotta hope that the hacker doesn't join. Buggy: hi Me: Oh... hi. Techfinder and 24KARATguyKrep: Hello 24KARATguyKrep: Jinx! Techfinder: aw man Me: Creeper? 24KARATguyKrep, Buggy and VelcroW (Admin): AW MAN Buggy: techfinder is a no-brainer Me: BOOMER Techfinder: Well, I didn't know that. VelcroW (Admin): Don't be mean, we can ban you. Me: Okay, lets do PvP. Server: 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1! Go! 24KARATguyKrep: Don't chat, it's distracting. Chapter 3: A fair game No comment. 24KARATguyKrep: Yes! My 24th win! Coincidentally, that's also the number in my username. Me: Cool! Techfinder: r/mildlyinteresting Buggy: Uh, excuse me? i will report you all for cheats :/ Me: Really? There is no cheats here. If someone cheated here, they would get auto-banned. The creator may be young, but his anti-cheat is uber-strong. Buggy: anti-ban menu then. Techfinder: Brb, my phone is ringing Me: k Chapter 4: The Minor and the Major We waited a quarter hour for him to come back. We never seen him chat. Also, the chat was quite empty, only a few people would speak. However, this is not necessary. Because of this, I created a list of minor and major things that happened. Minor: empty chat, salty sailor Major: Techfinder AFK long (This is the most major thing on my list. He may be missing. This also is the only major thing. This list isn't necessary.) Chapter 5: Clues Me: Tech is AFK still. Any idea what happened? 24KARATguyKrep: He may be gone. Techfinder: sup dudes 24KARATguyKrep: Oh, you're bach Tech! Techfinder: what the heck is a tech? 24KARATguyKrep: Uh, your nickname? Techfinder: i don't recall being called that Me: This guy may not be Techfinder. His grammar and punctuation isn't normal. I've also seen that Buggy wasn't talking lately. And the news said a major hacker has escaped jail recently. I have a theory. 24KARATguyKrep: ? Me: The hacker escaped jail. Hackers are known to glitch or bug the system. There is a player named Buggy. Hackers are also known for finding locations for people or hacking an account. Techfinder was on the phone, that person talking to Tech was Buggy. Like I said, Buggy could've kidnapped him, which hackers probably don't do. Buggy's grammar and punctuation is low. Buggy could be Techfinder! 24KARATguyKrep: Holy crap, so dark! Techfinder: no no this is yoour friend Me: We'll see... Chapter 6: Keeping in touch In servers like these, you can't say whatever you want. "Techfinder" is acting like Buggy. Got me thinking... is there a plot twist? Will Techfinder come back on who knows account name? We always keep in touch by calling. Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention we were friends in person! Me: Okay, I'm gonna see if I can call Techfinder. 24KARATguyKrep: Okay. Server: *********** is AFK. Buggy: k Here is the conversation with me and Techfinder. Me: *calls Techfinder* Phone Operators: Sorry, we can't send your call. Me: *calls him again* Techfinder: Hello. Me: Ayy! How did he not take your phone? Techfinder: He's pretty dumb. Sup? Me: Pretty good. Any way to get out? Techfinder: These ropes are about over 20 years old. I can rip them. Me: Okay. Techfinder: And before I hang up, if you see Buggy join the game, that's me. Bye. Techfinder: *hangs up* Chapter 7: Good ol' Switcharoo Well, it took him a few minutes to get on. It was pretty weird for accounts to get different owners. Server: Buggy has joined the game. Techfinder: OMG HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?! Buggy: You fool you thought those ropes could stop me But no. Techfinder: well its time for plan B 24KARATguyKrep: Oh, is that plan of you crying to yo mama? Techfinder: no... Me: Pfft, this hacker is a girl dog. Techfinder: frick you buttholes 24KARATguyKrep, me and Buggy: Well frick you. Me: Jinx, 24KARATguyKrep! 24KARATguyKrep: aw Buggy: Jinx, ***********! Me: wa Me: Besides, doesn't this remind me of the Good ol' Switcharoo dance we did in 4th grade? 24KARATguyKrep: Yes. Buggy: Oh yea VelcroW (Admin) Buggy, or "Techfinder," there's a thing I can use to read the chat. So, be banned. If you were the original owner of this account, sorry. Server: Techfinder was banned for kidnapping an owner of an account. Buggy: Well, at least this is my 2nd account. Conclusion So, our Minecraft lives have gotten better. Techfinder got banned but his 2nd account is still allowed thanks to the owner. The cops gave him the hackers personal info while the hacker got arrested for kidnapping. 24KARATguyKrep had is 24th win which is r/mildlyinteresting worthy, and I, well, let's just say that my life got weirder... in a good way. If this happens again, I'm pretty sure it's just a fortune, like this event. Bye, and stay tuned for more.Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Hackers